New Expreinces
by Maya Ride
Summary: What most would call a bundle of joy, Max would call a complete nightmare. Witness what happens when Max gets given a bundle of joy for her own...
1. Silent Breakfasts

Hi.

First, the disclaimer. I do not own anything. Apart from the plot.

Also, forgive me and please no comments about this either, but in my country we spell mum like mum. I have had people telling me I spell it wrong. I don't, that's just how we spell it in my country.

Okay… get reading! And comment! Oh and, I found an email account where you can ask Max and sometimes the rest of the flock questions. Its

Trust me it works, and the answer are almost instant. Okay.

READ ON!

xxxx

She couldn't help but look for a red dot on her PJs. Nothing. Good. It was still a dream. It was always the same... Running, finding a cliff, jumping and fleeing from the Erasers, even now, when the Erasers had all been 'terminated'. We think. We are still juggling on the whole coming back to our house in Colorado. Anyway.

Let's just skip ahead and imagine me and the flock sitting eating breakfast, which Iggy and my mum had very nicely prepared for us.

There was no talking. In fact, I was surprised that Iggy had the heart to make breakfast. None of us really believed that fact that Angel was gone. I remember when she voted for me to get kicked out of the flock, and turning suddenly evil. I remember her at Total and Akila's wedding, looking innocent. We don't know if she was. We weren't quite on the same page yet. But I am pretty sure she was back to normal.

Well okay, anyone who is still reading this and hasn't wacked their laptop with a baseball bat, keep reading. It about to get interesting. Well, for you, maybe, for me? Just a pain in the neck.

xxxx

Okay, I am sorry it really short, I will post another chapter soon, it's just, I HAD to be a cliff hanger … keep reading and you will see why…


	2. Do Bundles Move?

Okay

Next chapter

Whats the cliff hanger

Keep reading and find out!

Xxxx

The doorbell rang, sounding so loud in the silence of breakfast.

Reluctantly, I sat up from our highly stimulating conversation (notice the sarcasim) and opened the hatch on the roof. I saw that all too farmiliar black Humvee and watched Jeb and another woman I didn't recognise who was holding a white bundle of something.

" Set the ladder down please, its really important." Yeah, 'cos I was _so _going to let him in, because apparently its really important.

" Really " I said, putting all of my stress into that one sentence.

" look, we need to talk to you " said Jeb " This is Dr Nelly, a friend who wants to talk to you – correction – _needs _to talk to you."

Ugh. I hate people like that. 5 bucks says it's a scientist.

"What does Dr Nelly Welly want?"

"She wants to give you something. Look, we will explain inside."

"Fine." I answered. I was mainly just curious. I wasn't going to do anything about what they say.

Once they had climbed in and gotten ready, everyone was kind of wondering what was in the bundle.

"We have come because the stage hasn't gone as well as we hoped."

"How so?" asked Dylan.

"Well, for starters we were hoping by now you would have moved into our house in Germany" Said Dr Nelly.

That got everyone's attention. I tensed up. Maybe I shouldn't have let them in…

"Why would we follow to your rules? We can do what we like!"

"I said I didn't want Max 'breeding' with anyone!" Mom yelled.

Jeb smiled. I tensed. "She doesn't have to. In fact, we have found a faster way, you know, so we don't have to wait nine months!" Oh no.

We looked at the bundle. It twitched. It made a sound. Then it started crying.

Xxxx

So… how was it? Sorry if you got confused in th last chapter, I hope this will be better!


	3. Where is mom?

Chapter 3

Hey all how ya doin'.  
>I only have ONE request for you. If you like this fanfic the PLEASE REVIEW. If you don't then please tell me what's wrong (but not being mean please. If I receive a mean message from you then you receive one back!)<p>

Okay, well onto the story!

Xxxx

"Aww… does little Charlotte want her mummy? Does she?" Dr Nelly said whilst stroking her face.

Oh. My. God.

"Here you go!"

Then she gave her to me.

"Why are you giving her to me?" I asked.

"Well she wanted her mummy!"

What did she mean… was I? Would they?

"What is the meaning of this?" mom asked. She looked furious. I've never seen her so mad. None of us had.

"So, instead of making her own you just handed one to her?"

"Well, as I said. This part of the plan isn't going so well, so, we just had to improvise. To 'jump the gun' a bit, so to speak. We have already modified her, so she has bird genes." Said Jeb. He looked as if we had just won the lottery.

We felt as though we _had _won the lottery, but after spending $200 on tickets, we won five bucks.

And, now that I looked closely, I could see tiny little feathers from tiny little chicken wings on her back.

"How could you, Jeb! I will not stand for it, not at all! You are going return this baby-"

"Charlotte." I said for the first time. Everyone looked at me, surprised. "What? She still isn't and it! She still has a name!"

"_Charlotte _to her mother!" finished mom.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do. The parents didn't want the child, and the forms have already been signed. I am not allowed to give her back. Not legally, anyway."

"And besides, do you really want to give this cute little baby to the orphanage?" said Dr Nelly Gelly.

We all looked at Charlotte. I don't really like babies, but she was really cute. Maybe, when she is older, she could be a replacement for Angel. Just a thought. I'm not saying she has grown on me, but, I really didn't want to send her to an orphanage.

"Maybe…" I said slowly. "Maybe we can just… give her to another family. Let another family adopt her."

"No." said Jeb.

"Yes "said mom.

"Or maybe when she is older she could be like Angel… what powers have you given her?"

"Most like yours." Said Dr Nelly.

"And she's telepathic" Jeb added.

"I… I guess… Its Max's decision. If Max wants to keep her then… we keep her. Max?"

I looked around. Everyone seemed to look at me with interest, well, Jeb and Dr Nelly with hope, and… I couldn't read moms face. She seemed like her heart wasn't really in it anymore. She knew she had no influence over my decision. It's like she gave up. Anyways.

I wasn't sure about the child, Charlotte. I knew a kid was a big deal and a lot of responsibility, but, I practically raised angel. It's nothing new, almost. But I didn't want her to be an orphan. I also feared that maybe some whitecoats might take her away instead. I didn't want that. And, I'm only 15. And I still have to save the world. Maybe mom could be like my nanny. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't care for her, it's just, well _it's a baby. _I living, breathing thing. It's not like if I mess up I can start all over again. Her life was my life.

While I weighed my decisions, everyone waited on the edge of their seats.

"I think… I think we should… keep her…" I mumbled. There were various looks of surprise, some 'phew!' faces and care, from my mom.

"If you're sure that's your decision…" she said.

"Positive…" I think. Oh well.

"Well, then I promise I will be there for you, no matter what. Whatever you need for you, or for her, I will help."

I was so thankful she respected my decision. That's one of the reasons I loved my mom. She didn't try to talk me into doing what she thinks is best, she respects me.

"Great! Now, we will be off now, have fun and take care of Charlotte!" Jeb said as they headed for the door.

We said nothing as they exited.

I still wasn't sure what I had gotten myself into.

Xxxx

That afternoon me and my mom were about to buy things and decorate Charlottes room.

While she was getting ready I searched up on the internet about good baby food.

"Hi Max!" said Nudge.

"I still can't BELEIVE you said yes to charlotte! Was she growing on you? Do you really think she could replace Angel? Or was she just too cute to resist? Doe-"

I held up my hand.

"Well… That's great. Kind of. Maybe. Sorta. Where is mom?"

"Oh well last time I saw her she was outside packing th- " she was interrupted with a load piercing scream. We all rushed outside, me holding Charlotte. There was no-one there. The car was gone to.

"Did anyone see anyone else out here." I asked.

No-one had. So I whipped out my cell and dialled mom's number.

"Oh-Max? Max I- I need your help! I-"

"Give that to me." Said a very deep voice. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Who is this?"

"I am Gozen. I have been sent on a mission to rescue your mom."

"Rescue?" I asked. I was confused. I swear, Gozen should have been ripped apart during that hurricane! It was impossible to have hit the eye wall without dying!

"Yes. I have not been told why. Goodbye." He answered.

Hmm. If Gozen was still alive then maybe the Uber-Director was alive too…

Xxxx

So… like it so far? I promise I will make more use of Charlotte, but I had to let that happen. Anyway, please, email Max at . She has been getting some, she says, but she wants more. I know. Greedy. Anyway…

Thanks!


End file.
